community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Campus courtyard
Appearances Season One *"Home Economics": When Britta and Shirley are watching the band Some Worries play, the courtyard can be seen behind them. *"The Politics of Human Sexuality": As Britta lectures Jeff on the shallow entries in his phone, the courtyard can be seen behind Jeff. *"Physical Education": When Jeff challenges Coach Herbert Bogner to a game of pool in the student lounge, the courtyard is seen behind Bogner. *"Basic Genealogy": Abed enters the lounge from the courtyard when greeting Shirley and Elijah and Jordan. *"The Art of Discourse": When Jeff says they need Pierce back in the Study Group, the courtyard is seen behind him. A Pizza Delivery Guy comes into the lounge from the courtyard when Abed and Tory are talking about what their porn names would be. *"Modern Warfare": Jeff, Troy and Abed enter the lounge from the courtyard when stalking Pierce and Star-Burns. Season Two *"Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples": Abed realizes his Meta documentary on Jesus is horrible and goes outside to the courtyard to pray to a higher power in order to resolve the out of control situation he created while filming. *"For A Few Paintballs More": During Dean Stephen Spreck's announcement over the P.A. system taunting the Greendale students, a City College Storm Trooper is shooting a Greendale student in the back who tries to escape into the courtyard. Season Three *"Geography of Global Conflict": Several students can be seen at the courtyard table with the umbrella when Britta kicks the garbage can Chang is protecting. *"Competitive Ecology": Britta and Shirley argue in the courtyard. Later, Todd finds a turtle and Jeff calls a meeting to solve the "Todd problem" there. *"Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism": The courtyard can be seen several times behind the Foosball table as Shirley teaches Jeff how to play. *"Regional Holiday Music": When Shirley is "gleed" by the children's choir, Britta runs out in the courtyard. *"Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts": Jeff is shown in the courtyard struggling to come up with a toast for Andre and Shirley's wedding. *"Pillows and Blankets": In the courtyard, Jeff holds a summit between Troy and Abed, the two leaders of the opposing forces in the Pillow and Blanket war. *"Basic Lupine Urology": Troy and Abed apprehend Todd in the courtyard where a basket weaving class is being held. *"Curriculum Unavailable": A flashback shows that the "Wigging Out Dance" was held in the courtyard with Jeff and Annie attending the event. Season Four *"Alternative History of the German Invasion": Jeremy and others are seen joining the Oktoberfest from the courtyard. *"Advanced Documentary Filmmaking": The courtyard is seen as Abed films Jeff for his documentary on "Changnesia". Season Five *"Basic Intergluteal Numismatics": The courtyard can be seen in the episode opening shot during a rain storm. *"Analysis of Cork-Based Networking": Abed discusses what "Ewoks" sound like to Carol in the courtyard. *"App Development and Condiments": Jeff is seen in the courtyard impressing a group of shallow, womanizing jocks. Layout The courtyard has entrance to the student lounge which is located on the right and another entrance to an adjecent building is to the left. A large bulletin board is on prominent display on the north wall along with a sign that says not to feed the pigeons. Another wall to the south closes off the rest of the area. A few of the green metal benches as well as the umbrella tables are supplied for the enclosure. The walls are covered with ivy, the closest the school has come to being in the ivy league. Category:Places Category:On campus location